The present invention relates generally to water coolers, drinking fountains and beverage dispensing equipment. More particularly the invention relates to a self-contained plumbing module for use in bottled water coolers and the like.
Most conventional bottled water coolers are constructed by attaching the required plumbing components directly to the cabinet or cabinet frame. Thus when a refrigeration compressor or some other component fails, or even if a simple plumbing leak occurs, the entire water cooler must be disassembled and repaired on site or otherwise shipped back to the factory for repairs. There has heretofore been very little by way of modularized plumbing components, whereby an entire self-contained plumbing module can be removed and replaced with a new one.
The present invention provides such a self-contained plumbing module which can be readily removed from a water cooler cabinet and replaced with a new one. This greatly facilitates servicing, since only the plumbing module, and not the entire water cooler, need be sent back to the factory or service center for repairs. A service technician can carry extra plumbing modules on the service truck, so that the replacement can be made without significant down time for the end user.
The self-contained plumbing module is quite compact and universal in design, so that one basic plumbing module can be readily and economically adapted to an entire line of water coolers, drinking fountains and beverage dispensers. The plumbing module can also be used in built-in applications, such as in kitchenettes, wet bars, fast food restaurant chains, mobile homes and campers, to name but a few.
The plumbing module attributes some of its compactness to a unique dual parallel condenser coil, which provides the heat dissipative capabilities of conventional condenser coils of twice the size. The dual Parallel condenser coil arrangement works well without the need for forced air cooling fans, which are noisy and consume additional electrical power.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and the accompanying drawings.